Choroyter Times
Choroyter Times is a monthly newspaper publication in Gapecotch and it serves as an update feature in Choro-Q HG 4, making it uncommon in the entire Choro-Q series. Its headquarters is located in Brachy and a few notable employers are seen throughout the minority of the game. It is ideal to check the newspaper every month in-game to see the oncoming updates of each of the 5 topics on each issue: Racing, Advertisements, Announcements, Post-race Improvements and Reports. Racing topics just tell you all about grand prixes, if you win the grand prix and concur to be interviewed then you will be featured on there along with the story about your actions in the grand prix. Advertisements display pictures of well-known landmarks and shops like the Busropa Toy Shop. Announcements show various notices from venues, like body shop and parts shop having discount sales. Post-race Improvements describe the disapprovements of generic racers and the losses the racing teams have faced over the grand prix since the previous month. Reports just tell significant events that were completed by the player e.g. rescuing construction workers, surviving a bomb scare with a bus body and restoring the Goltica Chocolate Factory. Racing Grand Prix Starts! No hero has appeared yet. The crowd is getting tired of waiting. When will a heated race start? Grand Prix Starts! II Racing continues to bring yawns to fans. The crowd wants the next racing hero to appear! Victory for Team Sovass! A rookie racer __________ was crowned with victory in the racer's first Grand Prix. Judging from the racer's outstanding performance, more and more will be expected of __________!! Victory for Team Ranolfka! A rookie racer __________ was crowned with victory in the racer's first Grand Prix. Judging from the racer's outstanding performance, more and more will be expected of __________!! Supernatural or __________? As if possessed by sheer will, __________ won a victory with ferocious driving! There is no one who can catch up now!! Did it Again! __________ achieved consecutive wins, by the overwhelming acceleration! Being always on guard, the racer's driving shows no sign of defeat. Formidable! __________!! Team _____ again steals victory. However, __________, who responded to the interview tells us that the power was not fully revealed. Even the team leader is skeptical about it! Advertisements *ISLAND PARADISE *SUPER STYLE SLOT CARS SALE! * GET A NEW BODY! SALE! Announcements *Notice from Thunderball: We'll be there anytime! *Notice from the Congress: Let's create a great town! *Notice from Toy Shop: Limited toys of the fall on sale. *Notice from Brachy Police: Let's protect our peace! * Notice from Nyaky Body Shop No.6: Winter sale, 20% off now! * Notice from Poqui Body Shop No.5: Spring sale, 20% off now! * Notice from Nyaky Church Please pray for world peace. Post-race Improvements Difficult Season for Team Ranolfka Having no good racers may be the good reason why. Ranolfka fans yearn for a new racer. Difficult Season for Team Sovass More adjustments will be needed between the racers, Sovass fans expect a great comeback. __________, Crushed! Seeing no energy in Damask's driving, there was booing from the crowd. A Sign of Comeback for Damask! Damask, the expected winner sadly lost. However, Damask's enthusiasm was seen in the race. Loses Concentration? The defeated Team Megbeth lead by Keish, will likely start over with the basic training program. No Hero! Professional racers from teams stage an exciting Pro Cup! But it's not as exciting as it was before. The teams are currently looking for a hero. A Light of Hope in Defeat! Team Megbeth was defeated by a narrow margin. Keish tried hard but it was beyond his reach. More hope in the next race. The Dream Race Comes True After the 10 year silence, the Emperor of Races, Otto, leading Team Getra, appeared before the crowd. But even his driving could not stop _______. Reports Peace is the Best! Gapecotch was peaceful last month, and nothing occurred. Crazy Drivers Causing Trouble! Back Alive From Underground! Workers in the construction site in Brachy Town were missing. However, with the help of __________, they were safely rescued. Sebrani who is in charge of the site, commented that the company was not responsible. Bomb Scare On The Bus? Goodbye to our Photo Shop! A photo shop opened for many years in Brachy Town is now closing. The owner Chitol helplessly said, "There are no young ones who come to take pictures anymore. It's a snapshot of things to come!" Bank Robber Arrested! A bank robbery occured! The suspect, Selkoby, escaped, but was captured by the held of __________. According to the suspect, he was under the impression that crime did pay. Trouble at the Factory! Trouble occurred at the chocolate factory in Poqui town. However, with the help of __________, the factory is back to normal. Goltica was glad that things didn't get fudged. A Closed Course Now Open! The long-closed Planet Jump course in Dalniche has reopened, due to many requests to cancel its closure. This Planet Jump course is said to be simply out of this world. Chassis FX90 Developed! A famous design technician, Norsh, has developed a new type of chassis. It is called Chassis FX90. It has increased strength and is lighter. The release date has not been determined Charlanki Arrested! A politician, Charlanki, was arrested for corruption charges. According to the police, Charlanki is suspected of exploiting profit from the Extreme Cup. It seems that he will not get off easily. Barat Joins a Team! Barat, a racer from Poqui town, has recently joined Team Pomnik. Barat excitedly said, "I'll win and win some more! Watch out ____!". Barat in the Hospital! Barat, a racer on Team Pomnik, is in Murtica hospital. The cause is unknown, but the Grand Prix seems hopeless for him. We are concerned for his condition. Ania Defeated!! Ania, a racer and owner of Team Kisbaba, was defeated in street racing. The winner is __________, also a racer. Although the race was unofficial, this victory shakes the world of racing. NyakyBra Tunnel Now Open! NyakyBra Tunnel, which connects Brachy and Nyaky, has opened at the end of last month. Residents of both towns are rejoicing. Large Donation to Road Construction! The road construction in Poqui town had been delayed due to lack of budget, however with a large donation, it was resumed. The construction progressed on schedule, and was completed at the end of last month. Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Article stubs